


Ultimate Team

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Fairy Tail Week [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	Ultimate Team

One of the many things Natsu liked, no - loved about Lucy was her constant and cheerful nature. No matter what idiotic blather he would spout into her ears, she could always turn it into something positive.

With her celestial spirits, she was always kind, working with them, never using them as shields. They loved her it seemed, almost as much as she loved them. The 'one love' magic theory she would sometimes talk about usually went over his head. Oh, he listened, he loved the sound of her voice. It was the passion she had for the subject, not just the words that held him enthralled.

"What's with the goofy look Natsu?" Happy tittered behind his paws and then turned his evil attention on the celestial mage. "Lucy you're so weird you broke Natsu!"

"Huh?" Natsu focused on his exceed. "I'm not broken!" He glanced shamefacedly between his partners, anxious to cover his mental wandering. "I was thinking about what you were just saying."

"Really?" Lucy drummed her fingers on the rough trestle table. "So if I were to ask you who I would pick to make the 'ultimate team', you could tell me?"

Natsu ruffled his hair and gave a little half-shrug. "I'll tell you about my 'ultimate team' instead. We have the strongest and smartest mage, an aerial specialist, a weapons master, a medic, a foot soldier, an early warning system and me, the fearless leader!"

Lucy sat there, perplexed. "I'm a bit confused. If you're the fearless leader, then Erza has to be the weapons master. Happy is the aerial specialist, Wendy's gotta be the medic and Charle is the early warning system because of her precognition magic. This is our regular team so far."

Smiling hugely, Natsu nodded vigorously. "Well yah, why would I want to work with anybody else?"

The blonde knitted her eyebrows together, "If I'm the foot soldier, that would make Gray the strongest and smartest."

Natsu favoured Lucy with some mild disgust, "Really? I'm gonna have to down grade you to almost always smartest if you think Gray doesn't make the best cannon fodder."

Lucy sat there blushing and making unintelligible noises.

"Our ultimate team's strongest and smartest wizard will always be you."

Happy smirked, "You broke Lucy!"


End file.
